Rainy Day
by Ranafroggie
Summary: Amu and Kairi are caught in the rain, when Amu gets scared, can Kairi help soothe her?  Warning: Lemon!


Hello, everyone, welcome to my first lemon and my first submission here on !

I would just like to state that I don't own any of the characters used. I would also like to say that this is supposed to be after Kairi left in episode 33 and has come back a few years later.

Here's a little guide for you 'cause I used some Japanese words XD

Inchyou-Class Pres(What Amu calls Kairi in the anime)

Gomen/Gomenasai-I'm sorry

Hntou-Really

Yougata-I'm so glad

Mou-Jeez

Hai-yes

.:~:.

Amu ran through town trying to find shelter from the rain.

Suu spoke up, "Amu-chan you're going to catch a cold if you don't find some place warm-desu"

Closing her eyes, she thought 'Please don't let there be lightning.."

In the midst of her thoughts, she ran into something and fell back onto the sidewalk.

"Mou! Watch where you're.." She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

"J-Joker.." Sanjou Kairi sat across from her on the concrete.

Amu immediately blushed and stood up, "Inchyou! Gomenasai!" Are you hurt?" She dusted herself off and noticed a scrape on Kairi's knee. Pulling out her handkerchief, she began patting at the scrape in an attempt to clean it a little. "Gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going.."

Kairi merely blushed and stared at the girl tending to his knee, "It's alright, it doesn't hurt…" he trailed off and looked away.

"Eh? Hontou? Yougata. Are you trying to get out of the rian, too?" she asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Y-Yeah, my house isn't that far away."

Lightning struck and Amu cringed into Kairi's chest and began shaking.

"Joker.. What's the matter?" Kairi asked, shoked that the strongest girl he ever met was now shaking in his arms.

She just continued to shake when Miki spoke up; "She's afraid of lightning.. She's always hidden in her room when there's lightning outside. She hasn't told anyone because she's afraid no one will accept this part of her."

Kairi felt a sense of pride knowing that he knew such a thing about his crush. "Well, my place isn't that far away; you can stay there until the storm passes."

Amu looked up at him and nodded silently. "Okay, gomen."

The walk to Kairi's place was short, but silent, when they arrived at the small apartment Amu looked around, "Where's your sister? I thought this was her apartment?" Amu asked; a little confused.

"She's doing some work with Utau-san, something for an uo-coming concert" Kairi replied as he noticed Amu wasn't quite as frightened as she was earlier.

"Eh, I didn't know Utau had a concert soon! She never told me." Amu said.

"From what I understand she's been busy with learning new songs, so it's not surprising that she hasn't had much social time."

Amu went silent and thought about the last time she has seen Utau; it had been some time. It wasn't surprising that Inchyou knew more about Utau than she did, since he was related to her manager.

Amu suddenly froze when the realization of the current situation hit her. She was alone, with a boy, in his apartment. Her face turned six shades of red. She also remembered the fact that this wasn't just _any_ boy; it was the boy that had confessed that he loved her. Her faced turned even redder at the thought.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Ran asked.

Amu turned away and turned on her cool and spicy attitude; "N-Nothing!"

Kairi smiled slightly and turned to walk into the kitchen; "Would you like some tea?"

"S-Sure." Amu stammered.

Miki sat and thought for a minute, "Oh! I know why you're red; it's because you're alone with a boy who has confessed his love for you!"

Amu quickly grabbed Miki and whispered "Shh! He'll hear you!"

"Or is it that you want to do adult things with him?" Miki teased.

Amu thought for a moment. Would that even be possible? She had thought about it,But she wasn't even sure he still cared for her the way he said he did when he left.

Ran giggled, "The fact that you didn't say no right away means that you _do_ want to do something!"

"Well, it's not like I haven't thought about it.. I do think Inchyou is hott.. But I don't know if he even still cares about me."

A small cough came from the hall leading to the kitchen and Amu nearly squeezed the life out of Miki before she could escape Amu's grap. Amu turned around to see Musashi shaking his head and Kairi holding a tray with two cups of tea o top.

"U-Uhnno.. How much of that did you hear?" Amu asked, her voice shaking.

Kairi walked right past her and placed the tea on a table in the center of the room and said; "Enough to acquire the courage to do this.."

He walked straight up to Amu, grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the nearest wall. "Joker… Amu.. I want you." He pressed his body against hers and leaned his face in slowly. In a husy voice, he continued, "You are far sexier than I could have anticipated when I left.." He closed the distance separating their faces and kissed her passionately.

Ran, Miki, and Suu were stunned and could not move, Musashi finally had to tell them they all had to leave to give the former Guardians some privacy.

Amu was shocked for only a moment, then returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Kairi and deepened the kiss.

The kiss broke when they both needed air, looking at each other with lustful eyes, glazed over and only partially open. "We'll only go as far as you want." Kairi said, still pressing his body against Amu's.

Amu giggles, "Well, it seems like you want to go all the way.." She teased as she grinded her hips against Kairi's.

Kairi was confused for a moment. When he realized she was refferring to his apparent arousal, he released her from the wall and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed it."

Amu stepped forward and got onto her knees, "I don't mind, Inchyou.." She smirked and startde unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down to his ankles, she then rubbed his already throbbing dick, Kairi leaned against the back of the couch and gripped it tightly. Amu began lightly kissing his inner thighs and lower stomach before pulling down his boxers.

She wrapped her hand around his large dick and slowly slit it into her mouth; Kairi gasped and bit his lip in response. Amu used her free hand to unbutton her own pants and to slide a finger into her pussy. She moaned around Kairi's cock and he couldn't stand it anymore, he pushed her away and tore his pants off the rest of the way and picked Amu up and took her back to his bedroom.

Once there, he tore off Amu's shirt and slid one of her hard nipples into his mouth and began playing with the other, with his free hand, he slid down her body and slid a finger into her wet pussy. Amu squirmed underneath him and moaned softly.

"Inchyou.. I want you to fuck me.." Amu pleaded.

Kairi slid his shirt off quickly and helped Amu get the remainder of her clothes off.

Kairi placed his dick at her soaking entrance and asked her "Are you sure, Amu?"

"Hai.."

Amu wrapped her legs around Kairi's waist as he slid slowly inside her. Amu grabbed one of her own breasts and kneaded it softly. He leaned forward and kissed Amu deeply. Amu began returning his thrusts as Kairi began to pick up pace.

Amu began moaning louder and louder; "Ah.. In-Inchyou.. I'm gonna cumm! Uhnn.. Don't stopp!" She shut her eyes as Kairi began to thrust harder.

"A-Amu.. I can't.. Hold on much longer.." Kairi said in between pants.

"AH! Kairi!" Amu screamed as her orgasm took hold of her. Sha moaned loudly as she dug her nails into Kairi's back.

Kairi gasped and cried out, then kissed Amu as he came, thrusting until both of their orgasms subsided.

Kairi pulled out of Amu and collapsed beside her. Both panting heavily from the haze of their orgasms.

"We-We'll have to do this again sometime.." Kairi said.

Amu just nodded and rolled onto her side and snuggled into Kairi's chest.

"I love you, Amu." He said as he put his arm around her waist.

"I love you, too.. Kairi." Amu replied as she smiled.

So, tell me what you think, my first actual lemon. I couldn't find any that went into detail about Kairi and Amu goin at it, so I made one myself XD

Let me know of any errors you see. I did edit it a bit, but I'm sure I missed something. XD


End file.
